A Walk to Remember
by billiebeesaved
Summary: Grissom falls in love with Sara the Traditional way.
1. Chapter 1

"A Walk to Remember"

By: billiebeesaved

I dedicate this chapter to **chibiness87** for doing the beta, cause with out her it would of never turned out.

It was the Lab's favorite time of the year, Christmas. On that special day they got to go all out and do whatever they wanted; Secret Santa, Karaoke, See how long it took for Greg to pin a kiss on one of the Lab Tech Girls under the mistletoe.

As everyone began to arrive for the CSI Christmas party, people were beginning to dance to the Christmas tunes, while others were chatting and some were devouring the all you-can-eat-buffet. Yes, even Clark County can be generous when it comes the holidays.

As other CSI's were having fun and partying, Grissom just sat at the table and watched. Drawing shapes with the mini Christmas themed sprinkles scattered across the table, as he sipped on some strong whiskey. Suddenly something caught his attention across the room; he got up walked towards it.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Grissom asked, smiling politely.

"Hey Griss, no, go ahead." Sara said, turning slightly to look at him.

"Thank You," Grissom said as he sat next to Sara.

After moment of silence, Grissom shifted his empty whiskey glass and look towards Sara.

"Hey Sara would you like anything to drink?" he asked politely and with a slight smile.

"Sure, Heineken light please," she said, smiling back.

"Be back in minute," Grissom said as he got up.

After a few minutes he returned. "Here you go," Grissom said handing Sara her drink as he sat down.

"Thanks." she replied as she reached for the glass.

As Grissom watched Sara, she turned slightly to continue watching the festivities of her friends enjoying themselves, As Sara took a sip of drink a chill ran down her spine.

When Grissom saw her shiver he thought. _- I should give her my jacket, she's cold since she doesn't have any warm sleeves on her thin-shoulder strapped skirt.-_ "Sara here's my jacket, I see you're getting cold," he said, as stood up to take off his jacket.

"Thanks Griss, that's sweet of you." She said, as Grissom helped her put it on.

_-Note to self, never wear a thin-shoulder strapped skirt in very air-conditioned building..0h. This. Jacket. Is. So. Warm. Thanks to Grissom.-_

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is the last 2 songs for the night, now I ask that everyone, yes everyone, find someone to dance with."

Grissom looked at Sara quickly and seeing that she was looking away, asked, "Would you like to have this dance?" holding out his hand. With a surprised but calm look she replied, "I would love too," taking his offered hand.

As Grissom pulled Sara close to him she rested her head on his shoulder, and he slowly placed his left arm around her waist. His right hand held her left and he squeezed it lightly. After a few minutes he felt a light squeeze in return.

After the last song, everyone started to head towards the exit. Sara grabbed her purse at the table and went back to Grissom to walk out the door with him.

"Would you like a ride home?" Grissom asked as he turned his head slightly to look at Sara that was still holding his hand. Walking out into the parking lot, he remembering that Sara rode in with Catherine whom had left with Warrick earlier in the evening.

"Yes. Thanks," Sara said, as she looked up at Grissom and squeezed his hand lightly.

When they got to Grissom's vehicle, he walked Sara to passenger side and held the door open for her to get in and lightly closed the door after she was in. Grissom couldn't help but smile at Sara a few times while on his way to drop her off at home.

When they arrived at Sara's apartment, Grissom got out and went around to Sara's door, opened it and held out his hand to help her out the SUV. Still holding hands, Grissom walked up to the door and turned to face her. Sara also turned to face Grissom, both holding each others hands.

"Thanks for everything tonight. I had fun," she said with big grin on her face.

"I'm glad you did. So did I." Grissom said as he released both her hands in his grip.

"Good night," Sara said as she pulled her purse onto her shoulder.

"Good night," Grissom replied. As he leaned in slightly and gave her a kiss, worry started to sink in, but went away when Sara kissed back a little harder.

He pulled away and stepped back, so he could give her room to open the door.

"Good night," Grissom said once again.

"Good night," Sara replied as she walked inside and closed the door.

After she went inside, Grissom waited to make sure she locked her door. Once she had, he made his way back to his car, with a little spring in his step. Getting in, he looked at Sara's door, then pulled away.

Sara watched him walk back to his vehicle and saw that he looked back at her door and then proceeded to leave. She walked to the kitchen and placed her purse by the phone on the counter. She turned around quickly and cursed, "Dammit, I still have his jacket," realizing she still had it on.

-To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"A Walk to Remember"

By: billiebeesaved

A/N: At the moment the rating is **T **at the beginning and **M** at end..

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: or the Characters.

And of course Thanks again to **chibiness87 **for helping again...

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2-**

After dropping Sara off at home, Grissom went back to his townhouse. As he walked in he quietly went towards the kitchen dropped his keys on the counter and went straight to his bedroom.

After he got ready for bed and he got in to his bed to read some Forensics Journals, after a few minutes he began to realize that he couldn't focus on the article he was reading. So instead he laid the Journal on his chest and let out a sigh.

All he could think about is when he and Sara kissed, he felt different inside, and he needed to see Sara again.

The next day when Grissom was at the Lab, he started to search for Sara in hopes of to talk to her again.

"Hey Cath, have you seen Sara?" Grissom asked, as he walked into the break room putting the folder he had in his hand on the table, and reached for coffee cup.

"Yea, she is with a DB North of Henderson," Catherine said as she read the morning paper and sipped her coffee.

"Okay, if you see her, let her know I need to speak to her," he said as he grabbed his things and left.

When Sara walked in the Lab, she headed to Evidence Lock log in her evidence pieces, then feeling dirty decided to clean up and take a shower in the locker room. As she walked out of the Locker room she headed to the front desk to clock out of shift and head home.

"Hey Sara," Catherine said as she came around the corner to head home herself.

"Hey," Sara said with a smile.

"Grissom asked me to tell you that he needed to talk to you when you got back," Catherine said as she pulled her purse over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Sara said as she headed towards his office. For a moment she hesitated to knock but did it any way.

"Come in," a low voice said.

"Hey, Catherine said you needed to talk to me?" she asked, with a bit up-beat tone in her voice.

"Yes," he said, thinking on what he should say.

"So?" she said eager to hear what he needed to say.

"So how was your DB North of Henderson?" Grissom asked, as he removed his glasses.

"I found some kind of substance on the vic, so I sent it to trace. But as of now we don't have any suspects," she informed him as she sat across from him.

"Okay, thanks. You heading home?" he said trying change the subject.

"Yea, I'm just going to catch up some Forensic Journals and relax, maybe even go out."

After what she said it caught his attention._-Maybe this could be a good time to go and do some things with her and slowly get closer to her. - _Grissom thought.

"I get off in a little bit, do you want to go and do something later?" he asked hoping he wasn't making a complete fool of himself.

"Sure, Where do you want to meet?" she said knowing that she didn't have anything important to do.

"I can pick you up tonight at your house and we can go from there," he said as threw out the suggestion.

"Sure, Is 7 o'clock okay?" she said as she got up.

"Sounds good, I guess I will see you then," Grissom said as he walked Sara to his office door and opened it her.

After she left, Grissom went and gathered his things before leaving himself, so he could go and get ready for that night.

As Sara was at her apartment, she frantically walked in and out of her closet trying to find something descent for her and Grissom's night out. She didn't want something to fancy or underdressed just something thing, casual.

"Got it!" she said, as she ran out of her closet to long mirror in her bedroom. Its was a red casual shirt with slight low-cut that went a little past her waist and a pair of dark blue denim jeans with a bit of flare.

So after she put on her casual boots,she sprayed on a little bit of perfume on her neck line and the bottom side of her wrists. No more than a few seconds later, she heard the doorbell.

As Grissom stood on the other side of the door, he began to think the lovely flower arrangement was a little too much for just night out.-_Well it's better then nothing, more like a thank you, Come on Gil, ring the door bell...,"- _After finally making himself move, he rang the doorbell, a few seconds later he heard her coming.

"Hey Grissom, Come in," she said, as she opened the door.

"Thanks, Theses are for you," Grissom said with a slight smile.

"They're gorgeous!" she said, taking them and smelling them on the way to kitchen and placed them in clear vase.

As Sara came around the corner she saw Grissom standing with the door open and had his hand out to her. She walked to him and grabbed it and headed to his vehicle. When they got the passenger side Grissom politely helped her in and closed the door. After he got in and started driving, Sara looked over and grabbed his hand once more, smiling at him.

"So where are we going?" Sara asked, lightly squeezing his hand.

"We have reservation at the Caesars Palace," Grissom replied.

As they pulled up to the valet, Grissom got out and went around to Sara's side opened the door for her. As they walked in Grissom put his arm around her waist and felt her get closer to him.

"Do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked, smiling at them.

"Yes we do. Grissom," he said, smiling at Sara.

When the waiter led them to their table, placed the menus on the table in their places, then he pulled the chair out for Sara, and after sat he gently pushed her in.

"Can I get you something to drink?" looking at both Sara and Grissom.

"Yes. Some White wine," Grissom replied.

"Okay. I will be back in a few minutes to take your order," the waiter said as he went to go and get their drink order.

As they browsed through the menu deciding on what they wanted, the waiter returned and placed the wine glasses in front of them, gently opening the wine bottle and pouring a little in their glass'

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked as he pulled out his notepad.

"Yes, I would like to have the Vegetable Fettuccine," Sara said as she glanced up.

"And you Sir?" the waiter said turning to Grissom.

"I would like the Chicken Parmesan," Grissom replied, closing the menu.

"Your Meal will be with you shortly."

"Thanks," Grissom said.

During their meal, they discussed their recent cases, things that were going on in the Lab, and their upcoming court case in a few weeks. After they finished their main course, they got a piece of Cheesecake and split it. After they finished they got up and paid and headed home.

As they walked up to Sara's apartment, Sara held onto his arm and Grissom had his arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Grissom" Sara said waiting for his reply.

"Yes Honey?"

"I had a great night, probably the most fun I had in while." Sara said as she looked in to his eyes.

"I'm glad you did. So did I," he said drawing her closer to him.

As they started to lean closer, Grissom placed his left hand on her side while the other caressed her face. Just as they were about to kiss, Sara pulled back.

"Sara? You okay?" Grissom asked with a worried tone, "I knew I was moving to quick…" he continued, but was cut off by Sara.

"No Grissom. It wasn't you. Just hold that thought for second." Sara said as she stepped into her apartment, laying her purse on the floor by the door. Grabbing something, she heading back to Grissom.

"I think this belongs to you." Sara said with a bit a humor, handing him the garment bag.

"Yes, it does," Grissom chuckled. Then laying the garment bag on the railing, he looked towards Sara.

"Where were we? Oh yes, I remember." He said drawing Sara closer again. Slipping his left to her side and right one caressing her face once again, the smell of her hair made him want more of her. But he didn't want to step over the line, so he decided to take it slowly.

When they leaned closer they slowly kissed, Sara put her arms around Grissom's neck and slowly pressing harder against his lips more.

As Grissom slowly pulled away, he spoke to Sara in between breaths, "Sara I Love You."

"Gil, I love you too," she replied as she kissed him, grabbing his hands and while smiling at him, she pulls him into her apartment and quietly closes the door.

Stumbling into her apartment, Grissom closed the front door while his lips were pressed tightly against Sara's. Guiding him through her apartment to the bedroom whilst fiddling with the buckle on his pants, they dropped to the floor as she started to fiddling with the buttons on his, as if she done this with him before. She quickly undid it and threw it on the back of chair in the living room. When they got to the bedroom, the backs of her legs hit the bed, with Grissom slowly laying her down.

"Sara, I love you; I have always loved now and forever." Grissom said, as he placed her legs over his shoulders as he thrust into her.

"I love you too," Sara said in between his thrusts. As she laid there, feeling him inch in side her, she gripped the sheets and gasped his name. After they reached their climax, Grissom laid next to Sara held her close, kissed her neck.

--To Be Continued

---------------

Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 : )

I will try and get the next chapter up soon...I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

A Walk to Remember

By: billiebeesaved

**A/N**: Thanks to for **chibiness87** everything!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI: or it characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing Fics.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 3-**

The next day after Sara finished getting ready for work, she read the morning paper as she waited for Grissom to finish getting ready. While she stood at the kitchen counter pouring another cup of coffee to-go, she felt someone wrap their hands around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Grissom," she said, as she chuckled. "Not now. Maybe later." She continued, turning around and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Okay," Grissom said, with a playful smile.

"We better get going. I'll see you there." she said, grabbing her purse and headed to the door.

It was a crazy night at the Lab, Grissom and Sara were working separate cases. Grissom was working a bug-filled body in the desert and Sara was working a Smash and Grab at the Tropicana jewelry store with Catherine.

"Seems like this guy has never robbed a place before," Sara said, as she snapped a photo of scattered jewelry that was left behind.

"Whys that?" Catherine questioned as she closed the evidence bag and signed it.

"He left his finger prints and DNA behind," Sara replied.

"DNA where?" Catherine said, as she got up out of her kneeling position.

"He cut himself, probably as he reaching in for the jewelry. Usually "Pro's" wear long selves, so this kind of stuff won't happen. And if this guy we are trying to find is in CODIS and AFIS, We can go from there." Sara said, throwing the idea at Catherine.

"Good start, you go and run the swap through CODIS and finger prints through AFIS and see what you get," Catherine replied smiling towards Sara with compliment tone.

"Okay, see you back at the Lab," Sara answered as she placed the swab and finger prints she lifted in her case.

When she got back tot Lab, she got immediately to work. Starting with the prints, Sara forgot that Mandy was out sick so had to do them herself, after placing the prints in AFIS and waiting a few minutes Sara realized that it might take while to finish. So Sara went to DNA and gave the swab to Wendy. Afterwards, she went back to check on her prints, nothing still.

About 30 minutes later Sara's pager went off.

_"Came up empty with the swab you gave me. Sorry –Wendy" _

Sighing after reading her results from Wendy, she continued to watching the screen waiting for the results. An hour half later still nothing, her blinks started to slow and head started to drop on and off. Finally she moved the keyboard over a little and laid her head on her arms.

Later that night, Grissom strolled the Lab checking up on his evidence that he had brought in earlier, and then started to head back to his office, but something caught his eye, so he walked to it. He walked in to room to see Sara quietly sleeping with her head on her arms.

_-She's going to have a stiff neck she keeps sleeping like that, I wonder if she'll wake up when pick her up? I could put her on my couch in my office and sleep there instead.- _

He gently picked her up out of the chair and carried her to his office. After Grissom walked out the room with Sara the computer beeped to alert that the results had come back after hours of waiting. When walked into his office, he placed her on the couch, and placed the small throw he had on the back of the couch on her. Then stood by her for moment and smiled then he walked back to his desk and continued to work.

After about hour and half later he couldn't help but look up again to the sleeping form on the couch, still in awe in how much had happened between the two of them in the past few days.

_-Past few days, wait a minute. - _He thought as he flipped back one month on his calendar on his desk. _- It will be our one week anniversary this weekend, wow the time has gone by so quick. I'm going to do something special for her. -_ He said to himself as he got and walked to Sara.

"Sara," Grissom said gently, as kneeled beside Sara.

"Hmm?" she sleepily replied.

"How about you go home early, I have Greg finish up your case with Catherine," he said as he watched her shift on couch.

"Thanks but no thanks; I just need some coffee and a shower. And I will be all set and ready for shift. Come on Grissom just this once," Sara said, as she sat up and sat at edge of the couch.

"I know you have Sara, but I can't let you, you fell asleep while processing evidence. The DA would be all over that, just go home and rest and maybe later tonight we can do something," he said as looked at Sara as he sat next to her.

"Okay. I am available anytime to go and do stuff with you," Sara said playfully and leaned in to kiss him passionately.

"I know you are. I'll call you later with a suggestion," he said, as he walked her to his office door trying not to draw attention to them.

"Love you," Grissom said grinning.

"Love you too. See you later," grinning back to him, as she walked out the door.

After he left the Lab he knew he wanted to get something for Sara for that night, so he decided to go to the highly raved new Jewelry store that just opened on the Strip called "Diamonds Galore". When inside he was shocked and in awe to see all the different kind diamonds and jewels and gems that came from all around the world, and it was all at the tip of his fingers.

"Good Afternoon Sir, how can I help you today?" the Friendly store associate said as he walked up to Grissom.

"Yes Sir, I am looking for something for my girlfriend,_-Wow I cant believe I just said Girlfriend, I am getting used to this-_ he thought then quickly continued to talk. "It's our 1 week anniversary this weekend and I just want to get her something that shows how much I love her."

"Well we have ladies watches, earrings, bracelets necklaces…" the store associate said naming off a few things but got cut off half way through.

That's what I would like to get her, a necklace," Grissom said eagerly.

"I see. Well we have a large collection of Necklaces, we have Bead, Oriental, Long Chain, Vintage, Glass, Diamond."

"May I see your Diamond Necklaces please?" Grissom asked politely.

"Yes Sir. Right this way."

"I am looking for something that symbolizes Yesterday, Today, Forever." Grissom said as he looked at all of the beautiful necklaces.

"Do you mean Past, Present, and Future?" the jewelry associate questioned.

"Our past was, what's the right word I am looking for, Oh it was a bumpy road. But now we are smoothly strolling along now."

As he left the Jewelry store he pulled out his phone and dialed Sara's number.

"Hello Grissom," Sara said playfully.

"Sara. I am on my way over to pick you up, and then we'll head over to my house for dinner. How's that sound?" he replied.

"Sounds good, I will be outside in a few minutes." She answered.

As he walked up to her apartment he began running down the list of things he had to do tonight, he knocked on the door and waited. After she open the door the nervousness left Grissom seeing this beautiful woman in front of him, had just made him weak in the knees by her gorgeousness.

"Gil?" Sara said with smile, standing in front of him.

Without warning Grissom wrapped his arms around her and laid the most passionate kiss on her, as he kissed her he thought _–Screw it. I can skip the meal and go straight to the dessert. Which is mwha.- _

"Gil," she said in between gasps of air. "I promise we can do this later," she said as pulled back and placed a hand on his chest while smiling at him.

As they finished their Italian-style meal, they sat a cross from each other as if they were reading each other holding each other's hands.

"Sara, if you're wondering why I invited you over tonight, well it's because as you know Tonight is our 1 week anniversary, so here is my gift to you." He said grinning has he handed her a card and 2 small gift boxes.

Sara opened the envelope and began to read it:

_Cover: Love is…. _

_Inside: _

_Love is an inseparable bond between to 2 people. _

_Sara, _

_You mean the world to me; you have changed my life so much. Without you I would of have not gotten to where I am today. We've had our ups and downs but today is a different day and the days after this, where we will continue to love each other more. They say true love never dies. I will love you to Today, Tomorrow and Forever, through thick and thin. _

_And to show you how much I love you, I give you this gifts. _

_Your True Love, _

_Gil _

"Gilbert I love you too!" Sara said as she gave him a peck on the lip.

As Sara gently unwrapped the first box to see a blue velvet box, her eyes widen and jaw fell and looked towards Grissom.

"Grissom, you didn't have too." She said with bit shock in her voice

"I wanted to though," he said as inched closer to her on the couch.

As she open the box she gasped at the beautiful piece of jewelry covering her mouth she started to cry. Then Grissom reached the for the blue velvet box in her hand.

"This symbolizes our love for Today, Tomorrow and Forever." He said as he placed the multi-diamond necklace on her neck and locked it. When she turned to face him again, he caressed her face and wiped the tears from her face.

"You still got one more gift to open," he said not breaking eye contact with her and handing her the gift.

"Gil, that was the best gift I have ever got, and you didn't have to get me another one." She said receiving the gift from me.

"I've got to take care of my Girl," he said as he placed his arm around her on waist and pulled her closer.

When she ripped open the last gift and opened it, she saw there was a folded piece of paper in the box. As she unfolded it, she read it.

"Oh My God, Gil please tell me you didn't!" Sara said as she wiped her head, towards Grissom.

**-------------------------------------------**

--To Be Continued

I hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 3 : )

Hope to have the next Chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A Walk to Remember

by: billiebeesaved

-----------------------------------

**A/N:** Thanks to **chibiness87 **for beta'ing and **Keegan Elizabeth** for helping me with some stuff.

I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long I have been working crappy hrs at work, and I had to work today(Thanksgiving) and probably Christmas Eve too.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own CSI and none of the characters.

------------------------------

**Chapter 4----**

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Gil please tell me you didn't," Sara said as she paced the room with the piece of paper in her hands.

"Didn't what?" Grissom said with a bit a humor in his voice, as he still sat on the couch.

Sara stopped in front of him and proceeded towards him and sat next to him.

"This Gil, this house," she said as she pointed to house on the paper.

"Not just a house, a beach front house." He said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"A beach front house?" she asked with confusion.

Turning to face Sara, he grabbed her hands and held them.

"Sara, I checked our files a few days ago while I was in my office. And we both have 3 weeks of vacation in the books, I have rented this house for 3 weeks, just the 2 of us, and we don't have to worry anyone seeing us, we can order out or we can go out to eat, and we can even bring our own food. And we can do anything without worrying about anyone seeing us. So we can just relax," Grissom said not breaking eye contact with Sara, while still holding her hands.

As Sara looked at the pamphlet of the house they were staying at, she finally spoke up.

"Good. Cause I know that we'll be having our own fun and will not be in the mood to cook," Sara said as she gave Grissom a playful look.

"So I guess that's a yes then to the trip," he said as he gently nudged Sara.

"Yup, I miss the sand between my toes," she said remembering the feeling.

"And I miss y….," Grissom started to say but Sara cut him off.

"Gil, save it for the trip. I promise you'll get some," she said as placed a finger on his lips. "Grissom how are we going to this without letting the others know what we are doing?"

"Well just tell them that you're going to visit some friends in San Francisco that you haven't seen since college. And I'll just tell them that I'm going to help an entomologist friend in Chicago who needs help with an experiment," Grissom said shrugging his shoulders.

"Cute. A friend from college and entomologist friend that needs helps with an 'experiment'. I just hope it works." She said nervously.

That week as they prepared for the trip to San Diego, They were trying to pack somewhat light, knowing that they wouldn't be leaving the house that much, except for possible road trip or sight-seeing fun. And one day when Grissom came back from running some errands for the trip after shift, he placed a box in the back of the Denali and grinned, then left to continue to pack the last few things.

The next day they left for their vacation early in the morning. Sara slept most of the way, which made Grissom grateful to know that she was finally getting the rest she needed. He told himself that theses next few weeks he needed to be ready for anything, but to mostly keep Sara relaxed and not bring up the word "work".

During the next 4 hours, Grissom reached in the backseat while driving, to get an energy drink out of the cooler they brought along. As he held it in his hand it hit him that it could wake Sara if he opened it. So being a gentleman he placed the AMP energy drink in the cup holder and continued to drive.

About an hour later he realized that Sara was cold because she was shifting a lot more, so he grabbed the blanket that was laying on the backseat and covered, and then he saw her pull her feet closer to her under the blanket, soaking in its warmth.

As Grissom began to grow tried he saw a mile marker sign that said 30 miles to San Diego, which gave him a bit more energy. But he still turned the A/C a little bit cooler to keep him awake.

A few minutes later he saw that Sara was waking up.

"Morning Sleepy head," Grissom said grinning at Sara.

"Morning. Gil, you're still driving?! You've got to be tired." Sara sat up quickly.

"I'm doing alright; we're less than 30 miles to San Diego. When we get our get our key at the rental house main office and get into the house, I promise I'll take a nap. I just wanted to get there."

As the pulled into town they went to Beach condo front office to pick up their house key and got the instructions on how to get there. By the time they arrived at the house it was about 10am. As Grissom began to unpack the Denali, Sara walked around the house.

A few minutes later after he brought their luggage in the house, he took off in search of Sara. He found her on the deck looking at the waves crashing onto the beach.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Grissom asked wrapping his arms around Sara's waist and giving her soft kisses on her neck.

"It is," she said playfully, giving Grissom a quick kiss of her own. "I think it's time for that nap about now…" she continued, turning around and grabbing Grissom's hand and leading him to their room.

"Good idea," Grissom said as he looked at his watch and faked a yawn.

The next morning when they got up, they had breakfast on the deck facing the ocean, talking and laughing and stealing food off each others plates Afterwards they cleaned up the kitchen and went to go to enjoy their first day on vacation, making their way to beach with boogie boards in tow.

For the next few hours they used their boogie boards and rode the large waves back to shore, having contests to see who could get to shore the quickest; and of course Sara won every time.

"Hey Sara, I'm going to go and rest for a few minutes I'll be back,"

"Okay," she said and grinned as she got ready for the next wave.

Grissom made his way back to shore and sat on the beach under the umbrella taking a drink of water. As he sat there he watched Sara smile and wave to him as she made her way out further. He smiled and waved back. Turning, he reached into their beach bag to get the sunscreen, but as he looked up as he popped the lid of it he stopped, confused.

Looking around he searched for Sara, trying to spot if she had traveled further down the beach.

"Come on Sara, stopping playing with me," he said to himself as he stepped out of the shade to search for her better. As he walked closer to the beach he saw something…Sara's boogie board. Looking up he saw another thing that stopped him in his tracks.

"SARA!!!!" he shouted as he ran into the water.

**-------------------------------**

Dont ya'll love me endings!!??..What do you think is happening?

I am almost done with Chapter 5, I am, I swear! I just have a few things left to add then I will post it too soon. One thing I love about my job other than putting fruits and veggies out all-day I get to brainstorm for the fic..And it seems to be working. :)

I promise to post Chapter 5 soon!

I hope we all somewhat enjoy the new the "Sara-less" episode tonight, I am 50/50 on it if I will like it or not :(

**Reviews welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

"A Walk to Remember"

by billiebeesaved

--------------------------------------

**A/N:** Thanks to **Chibiness87** for beta'ing...YOU ROCK!

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI and the Characters...I wish did tho.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5-**

_a voice in the distance, soft and fade, the light is white, bright white._

"Mom? Mommy, wake up." The child said nudging gently.

"Hmm?" Sara said slowly opened her eyes but covering them with hand as they tried to adjust to the light. "Where am I?" Sara continued to say she tried to follow the child's voice.

"My house." The child grinned towards Sara.

"Your house?" Sara asked with slight confusion.

"And your house too…well sorta," the child said walking closer to Sara.

"Honey, you shouldn't be out here alone. Where are your parents?" Sara asked as she knelt down to face the child.

"I'm looking at them well one of them," the child's face light up.

"Okay? What's your name?"

"Emma Grace."

"I love that name," Sara said giving a smile to the child.

"I know you do, you gave me it," the young girl smiled and reached for Sara's hand.

Staring in shock at the little girl, Sara took in each and every inch and angle of the girl, to the point of touching the curling strand of hair that was in the girl's face and placed it behind her ear.

"You're my daughter?" she asked as tears began to roll down her face, realizing that she may have just missed the best thing that would happen in her life. "You're so beautiful," she added, giving her daughter a hug.

"I am and thanks. I have to tell you something. It's not your time to come here yet, you still have your destiny to fulfill and things to do still, people to meet, places to go, fall in love, get married…." Emma trialed off.

"And have you..." Sara grinned as she held her possible future daughter.

"See that's why it's not your time to come here, you have lots of things to do" Emma said as she grabbed Sara hand and started walking.

"Am I pregnant now?" Sara questioned as they walked.

"Nope, but you will be. Just believe and hope and it will happen one day. It's time." Emma said standing in front of her mother.

"Time for what?"

"Daddy is waiting for you, he needs you." The child gave a half grin; she too didn't want this time to stop. But she knew it was time to let go, for now at least. She knew the next time she would see her mother would one day soon and she hoped really soon.

"I will try my best to get pregnant... I promise you I will try and get pregnant soon. And you will have a safe and beautiful house to live and grow up in, Daddy and I will love you soooo much and spoil you."

"I love you Mommy, I hope to see you soon one day," Emma said as her voice cracked. She waved goodbye, turned around and walked away.

"EMMA!! I PROMISE! EMMA!" Sara called out as she felt like she was being pulled backwards. "EMMA!" she said as she fought as she was being drawn backwards slowly and the light began to fade. Sara reached out, when all of sudden she began to feel weak and tired and thrown around. But as she stopped fighting, feeling her energy now gone she couldn't even try and reach the surface for air and she started to pass out from exhaustion, she saw movement.

"Sara!! Come on Sara where are you? Sara!!" Grissom said as he fought the waves and trended in the water. Looking back to shore seeing the crowd gather he yelled, "Call 911 and the Coast Guard NOW!"

Grissom began to feel panic setting in _–Come on Gil you have to find Sara, she is going to be your wife one day and mother of your children, if you don't find her now you wont get any of that, GO FIND HER NOW!-_ Grissom told himself as he looked harder.

Glancing up he saw something catch his eye. He swam through the large waves as he got closer…it was Sara. She was disappearing under the waves as the undertow kept dragging them out further and now they both were stuck getting dragged underwater. He held onto Sara the best he could, he too was now exhausted, but focused his mind on Sara.

When Grissom came up for quick second of he saw a chopper above them but was sucked back under by the undertow. Then everything went black.

When he woke he was lying on a gurney on the beach. Remembering what happened he sat up, ripping off his oxygen mask and getting up to go looking for Sara.

"Sara! Where's Sara?!? Sara!" he yelled as he got up.

"Sir! You need to keep your mask on; you still need to be observed!" The EMT said chasing after Grissom.

Seeing the gurney a few feet away he ran to it, as he got closer he saw Sara's unconscious form lying on the gurney with an oxygen mask on her face.

"Oh Sara, I am so sorry, forgive me" Grissom said as he held her hand as he covered his face with his hand.

As Sara laid on the gurney she heard Grissom talking to her and hearing him apologize and felt him holding her hand. She squeezed it lightly as she waited for him to look up. When he did, she gave him a smile and he returned one to her. As she watched him she noticed that their future daughter had his smile.

The next day as Sara lay in bed she couldn't get her mind off having a baby; she realized she had more to life than she thought she did. She needed to talk to Gil and see what he thought. As Grissom walked into their bedroom he saw that Sara was awake looking at window he noticed that it looked like she was thinking about something. Concerned he made his way to his side of the bed.

"Morning love," he said as he got on the bed and stared at Sara.

"Morning Gil," she said turning her head to face him.

"How you feeling today, you need anything?" he asked as he kissed her.

"I'm great, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks for asking," she said as she inched closer to him and held his hand.

"That's my job," He said grinning. "I was wondering, if you feel up to it, do you want to go into town and grab something to eat and do some souvenir shopping or something?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea," she said as she lay on her elbow and placed a hand on his chest. "I'll go get ready," she said as she got up.

As she walked into bathroom and looked at the calendar on the wall, she saw she still had time until her next cycle. When she was in the shower she wondered if this was just something that she made up as she was drowning or it was for real, she choose to believe it was real.

Later that evening they walked into a restaurant Grissom had picked it because he heard it served the best Italian food in San Diego. As the hostess show them to their seats Grissom helped Sara into her chair. When the waitress came by again she asked them for their drinks.

As they sat and read the menu to see what they wanted, Grissom plans for their evening to be quiet and beautiful and uninterrupted, changed. The waitress returned to take their order; Sara ordered the fettuccine Alfredo with vegetables, Grissom ordered the chef's famous Marinara sauce pasta.

As they waited for meals Grissom glanced at Sara and the curls that rested beside her face, she glanced up at Grissom and gave give a small smile. It made him think of what their children would look like one day, he hoped that they would look like their mother.

"What is it Gil, do I have something on my face?" she said as she grabbed the napkin on her lap and wiped her face.

"No Dear. I was looking at you and how lu…" he was cut off by the crying of a baby that was at the table next to them. Grissom glanced over somewhat annoyed, really wanting to tell the parents to take the child and leave.

"Sara, I'm so sorry I wanted this to be perfect," he said trying to talk over the wailing newborn.

"It's okay, not everything can be perfect." She said as she got up to walk over to the family. "Hello," she greeted the parents of the wailing child. "May I hold her?" she said gesturing towards the child.

"You sure can," the mother said.

As soon as Sara held the baby it stopped crying, she continued to hold the baby and rock back and forth till the baby fell asleep. When handed the baby back to its parents, the mother spoke up.

"Seems like you've done this before, you have kids?" the mother said smiling towards Sara.

"No I don't, but I am trying too."

"Well when you do, you'll be a great mother," the woman said looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms then back to Sara.

"I hope so." Sara said as she walked back to her and Grissom's table.

As the sun was setting Grissom and Sara held hands as they strolled down the beach walking giving flirtatious looks at each other every few minutes.

"Sara," Grissom said breaking the silence.

"Yea," she said stopping with him and standing in front of him, grinning.

"You were amazing tonight and how you made the newborn stop crying and how you held it. It was amazing…You You woul..." stopping himself he looked down then out to the ocean.

Seeing him stop she knew what he was going to say so she finished for him. "..would be a good mother?" she said turning his face back to hers.

"Yea," he said looking into her eyes.

"Before yesterday I never really thought about it a lot, but now I see I have a whole new meaning to my life and that I have someone to look forward to nurture and love and experience and feel," she said as she placed her hand on her abdomen.

"How about now? We still have a few weeks left. We could see what happens, no rush we'll just take our time," Grissom said standing behind Sara placing both of his hands on her abdomen and hand as they both watched the sunset.

"You really want too? Cause once it happens we can't take it back." Sara said as she faced him again.

"I want you to be happy. I love you," Grissom said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I think we have some very important business to attend to tonight," Sara said, playfully grabbing his hand leading the way back to their beach house.

"How could I forget Ms. Sidle?" he asked playfully with a bit of seductive tone.

-----------------------------------------------------

Well hope ya'll enjoyed Chapter 5

Chapter 6 might be coming late... I have been busy at work, but I will try my best to get it out soon.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

Cause the more reviews I get, they make me want to keep on writing..

Thanks for reading:)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This my first time without an Beta...so forgive me if it doesnt make sense...I am sorry :( but I hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI and the Characters...I wish did tho.**

Chapter 6-

The next morning Sara woke up, reaching over only to feel cold **_I miss him and his arms around me._** As she sat up in bed she glanced over at the alarm clock to see it read _6:00am_. She slipped on her slippers and sluggishly walked into the bathroom to freshen up. When walking out of the bathroom she noticed a medium sized box on the bench on the end of the bed, walking over to it she found a note on it.

**_Good Morning Sara,_**

**_I know you probably missed me when waking up this morning. But don't worry you will get your morning kiss._**

**_The gift in this box is something I found and reminded me on how much I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together forever._**

**_Once you open this. I am waiting for you outside._**

**_Love,_**

**_Grissom_**

Glancing down at the letter she smiled, lowering it she picked up the box and sat on the floor and began opening it. Seeing it made her giggle out loud.

_ Its so Grissom…I should of known, I Love Him so much_**_. _**

Lifting it from the box she held it and got up.

Minutes later after getting dressed she made her way out the deck, where she saw Grissom sitting with binoculars watching the dolphins come up and through the water. Seeing him grin made her hand travel to her abdomen, picturing their children sitting by him and giggling and laughing taking turns looking through the binoculars, glancing down to her hand she thought _When we do have a kid, what happens if we mess the child up and have it be different from the others. I don't think w…I can't do it. Grissom would be so happy to have one though._

"Good Morning," Sara said while placing her hand on the back of his chair.

"Good Morning Sara," he said as he stood and cupped her face and gave her the morning kiss, and then moved a chair over for to sit by him.

As she sat in the chair cross-legged and stared out into the ocean, "Thanks for the gift," she said adjusting the women style straw hat on her while to look at Grissom grinning.

.

"I knew you would, but I also wanted to get it so you could keep the sun out of your eyes when we go walking and sight-seeing later," reaching for her hand, he held it. "How about we go out to eat for breakfast?" he said as he held her hand rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Then what else do you have planned after breakfast?" she said as she leaned against the beam on the desk.

"Well ma'am, that will a surprise for you to see later." He said pressing himself into her and kissing her passionately.

**Pier Bay Restaurant – Stop 1- **

As the hostess took them to their seats and gave them their menus and took

they're drinks orders, they glanced through the menu for a few minutes, Sara chose to get the "Pier Bay Veggie Fresh Omelet", and Grissom got the famous breakfast plate "Bayside's Hardy Breakfast".

As they sat and mingled and laughed over their breakfast, Sara stole some of Grissom's hash browns while he stole some veggies from her omelet.

When they finished and paid for the bill, they went down to the beach to collect the morning shells that washed up on shore during the night.

When Grissom's shirt was full of shells, they made their way back to the car. After placing the shells in a bag, Grissom walked Sara to the passenger door.

"Thanks for everything this morning," Sara said while leaning against the car, while her lips were inches away from his mouth.

"I'm, glad. But…we're…not…done…yet…" he said between kisses

"You've done so much already," she said as she was silenced with his finger on her lips.

"For you I will do anything. And the next thing is something you will like," he said as he opened the door for her and waited for her to get in.

**Frosty's Frost Top – Stop 2 – **

"Gil, I haven't been to one of theses in years!" Sara exclaimed as she saw the sign as they parked in front of the sign.

"I told you. You would like it," he said getting out of car and held the door open for her. Walking in they found a large menu sign, with several things on it. After a few minutes Grissom decided on getting a large Strawberry Cream Slush, after 15 minutes of choosing she got the "Sunrise Sunset Smoothie". When their order came they went and sat outside watching people walk by, some had children, and Sara noticed several pregnant women walk by with their other children.

"Gil?" she asked with wobbly voice,

"Yea?" he answered as he finished off his cream slush.

"In the future, I want to bring our children here," she said quickly not wanting to let him see her emotion.

"Whatever you want Sara. We'll do it," he said as he took her hand held it then kissing the back of it.

Thanks, I love you." She said against his lips, then kissed him.

"We've got a few more things to do, we better get going," he said as they both stood and left.

**PhotoRama Booth – Stop 3 – **

As they walked hand by hand through the large crowd as they cast glances at each other. When they came to stop, Sara looked around to see why they stopped.

"Gil, what is it?" she asked while looking around.

"Just a few more minutes," he said as a couple walked out. "Okay its ready," she said pulling her along, stopping he opened the curtain and ushered her in, "You first," motioning his hands to enter.

"We'll do 1 funny, then 1 serious," he quickly as he paid and got in the booth,

"I've always wanted to do this!" she squealed quickly as she and Grissom made their goofy faces. When they finished the session, Grissom spoke, "Stay right here, be right back," when he returned his eyes filled with passion, their lips locked instantly, sending them over the edge, their hands went to familiar places that grown to love. After several minutes they sat panting as beads of sweat rolled down their faces, they looked at each other grinning. Sara broke the silence.

"Since sitting in here I'm surprised we haven't had 5 kids yet having done this so many times," she said as she looked down, her smile gone.

"Sara you can't forget. Special gifts like this cant come in one day, they take time, when the time is right," he said helping her out of the booth and took their waiting photos.

Okay, your right, our gift will come when we are finally ready for it. Grissom what would I do without you?" she as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nothing," he said while he received an elbow in his ribs.

"I was being serious," she said as she pouted.

"I couldn't see myself doing anything else, we're meant to be, and now we are planning our child's future," he said as she kissed her head. "Sara when its time, which one of us will stay home with the baby?" he asked.

"I will. You couldn't risk your career over a baby, our baby. When I find out I'm pregnant I will go to Ecklie and resign. It's my decision, I will do my part of taking care of the baby," she said as she held him closer.

As they walked in each others embrace for a few more minutes, as they walked through the mall, Sara got distracted by some items in the window of one store.

"Um Gil…I am just going to look at something…" She said as she pointed towards the doors of the store.

"Go ahead. I found a store I want to check out, call me when you're done."

Walking a few feet more he walked into store.

"Welcome to Noel's Jewelry sir, How can I help you today?" the salesman asked as he came towards Grissom.

"I am trying to find an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Gil answered with a beaming smile.

A/N: Please read and review and let me know how you like it :)

Billiebeesaved


End file.
